I'll cry along with you
by TheDeepestEmeraldGreen
Summary: What would have happened if Rudy hadn't died and was down in the basement with Liesel? Suck at summaries srry... RxR! Rated T for WWII 2 b safe... My first fanfiction! :D


I'll cry along with you

A Book Thief Fan fiction

Okay.... I cried when Rudy died. I loved him so much! I was heartbroken, so I decided to write this. At least Rudy will live on in these fan fictions!

Okay... I don't own Rudy, Liesel, or the Book Thief.... It's all owned by Markus Zusak

* * *

Rudy watched as Liesel wrote furiously in the notebook. It was her story _The Book Thief_ and she had been writing it for the past couple weeks in the middle of the night. She had been writing it in the basement because Rudy guessed it was where she felt most comfortable. He himself had been coming down to the basement with her because he felt she'd get lonely. She didn't talk to him much, but he could tell she enjoyed his company. Just to be safe, he always left when it was about 3 AM so he could get some sleep, just about the same time Liesel went to bed.

Rudy yawned. He stood up and stretched. It was about that time. Liesel looked over.

"Is it really about three?" she asked curiously. She dropped the pen she was writing with on her notebook.

"Yes it is, _Saumensch,_" Rudy teased, "I'll see you tomorrow." Liesel grinned and waved goodbye. As he walked up the steps, Rudy felt something strange about the night. It seemed too quiet.

He quietly stepped outside just as he heard whirring sounds in the distance. He looked up to stare in horror as planes flew ever closer to Himmel Street. Where were the sirens?!

Rudy flew back into the house and ran back down the steps into the basement. He shut the door loudly and locked it. A startled Liesel looked up from her book.

"Rudy?" Liesel asked curiously, "What are you-" She was cut off by a loud explosion was heard. The room rattled and Rudy swore he saw the ground leap up about a foot. He ran over to Liesel. He tried saying the word "Air-raid" but the sound of another explosion overpowered his words. This explosion was closer. Louder.

Now all you heard was blast after blast as each bomb fell and hit the earth. All over Himmel Street. A blast was so deafening that Rudy didn't even hear the scream that Liesel omitted. The ceiling of the basement was starting to crack. Luckily Rudy noticed this and he shoved Liesel and himself under a desk in a corner. The sounds of explosions continued.

The last thing Rudy remembered was the ceiling collapsing and the sounds of blasts and Liesel's screams.

* * *

When Rudy opened his eyes, he was still under the table with Liesel. There was crumbled rock walls around him. The book thief looked over at him with tears washing away the grime on her face. She was desperately clinging to two books: Max's and her own.

The two teens were awfully close to each other underneath the table covered in rubble. There was barely any room for the two of them.

"Thank Jesus, Mary, and Joseph you're okay," Liesel murmured. She rubbed the tears out of her eyes. "I think you got hit on the back of the head with something," she added.

They sat there in the dust and rubble under the desk in silence, not caring that they were an inch apart from each other.

Suddenly a voice was heard. A man's. "Hello?" It asked.

Rudy and Liesel both started shouting at the top of their lungs. They needed to get out of the rubble. They needed fresh air. The men outside began shoveling out the wreckage around the two teenagers.

About an hour later, Rudy and Liesel climbed out of the dust and looked around at Himmel Street. The burned, flat piece of land around them did not at all look like Himmel Street. Nothing was the same. Only debris laid about. It went about them for miles. Smoke and dust was around them. A few building remained, but the looked like they would topple over it you touched and applied only the littlest bit of pressure onto them.

Rudy heard a scream from behind him. He spun around to see Liesel looking right at Hans and Rosa Huberman. Their eyes were staring blankly at the sky. Rudy saw laid out next to them his own family. All he could do was stare in shock as he saw that they- Liesel Meminger and Rudy Steiner, two adolescents of Himmel Street- were the only survivors of the air-raid.

Liesel shrieked, "Papa! Papa!" Rudy felt each shriek stab him in his heart. She was still holding on to dear life those two books. She sobbed, and she dropped her books. Rudy put a hand on her shoulder. She reacted by abruptly throwing her arms around him.

Shocked, at first Rudy couldn't hug her back. Liesel just buried her face in his chest and cried. When he found his arms, he embraced her and let his tears fall down his cheeks. _"Don't you dare cry by yourself,"_ Rudy thought, _"If you let me, I'll cry along with you."_


End file.
